


Les Morceaux de son âme

by Orin_RL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orin_RL/pseuds/Orin_RL
Summary: Fiction originale de SensiblyTainted : Broken Mind, Fractured Soul. Et si l'histoire d'Harry Potter cachait une vérité bien plus sombre ? Alors qu'il s'apprête à rentrer en troisième année, Harry commence à s'inquiéter de ses trous de mémoires récurrents. (Severus Mentor, Maltraitance, TPS, etc.)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Broken Mind Fractured Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873683) by [Sensiblytainted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sensiblytainted/pseuds/Sensiblytainted). 



> Ceci est une REPUBLICATION (c'est la troisième, car sevmia avait été la seconde à publier après moi) les onze premiers chapitres sont toujours disponibles sur son compte, et ils s'égraineront ici à mesure que je les corrige. Je suis actuellement en train de traduire le chapitre 12.
> 
> Falx Italiqua avait aussi traduit les 7 premiers chapitres. Nous nous en sommes aperçu un peu tard, et elle a gentiment accepté que nous utilisions sa traduction du chapitre 7, puisqu'elle a laissé de coté la traduction. Sa traduction des premiers chapitres, différente, est également visible sur son profil.
> 
> Quant à moi, j'espère vous emmener au moins jusqu'au chapitre 23 !
> 
> Comme la première fois, je ne pourrais pas faire moi même la traduction des 800 000 mots de cette fiction. (il faut environ 1h /1000mots + relecture) (raison pour laquelle nous l'avons mise en suspens depuis presque 4 ans !) alors en avant, aidez-nous, et :
> 
> DÉNONCEZ(-VOUS?) LES TRADUCTEURS !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De l'auteur :
> 
> Défi d'EmySabath, l'auteur de la merveilleuse fiction 'Me, Myself, and I'. Si vous ne l'avez pas lue, je vous en prie, faites-le. Merci de la remercier d'être la bêta de cette histoire.

 

Traduction: Orin-rwo L

_Beta: Misakichi_

Il y a bien plus à raconter à propos d'Harry Potter que ce qui saute aux yeux. Pour une grande partie du monde sorcier, c'est le sauveur, celui qui a anéanti le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Certains le voient comme une célébrité, une étoile dont on admire la gloire. D'autres, comme un ennemi responsable de leur chute. Quelques-uns le voient comme un adolescent, quelques autres, enfin, comme un ami. Tout le monde voit quelque chose de différent lorsqu'il jette son regard sur celui qui porte la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Peut-on alors vraiment s'étonner qu'Harry soit autant morcelé au plus profond de lui-même qu'en apparence ?

Laissez-moi commencer par le début et effacer toutes vos illusions sur l'histoire que vous avec tous entendu. Écoutez, et je vais vous révéler ce qui s'est réellement passé derrière ces deux yeux émeraude. Je vous raconterai la véritable histoire du jeune orphelin dont le destin était de nous sauver.

BMFS

La maison de Godric Hollow était une demeure accueillante dont l'intérieur était fait d'un bois chaleureux et de meubles d'un doux rouge doré. Elle rappelait à la plupart des gens les feux de cheminée, les feuilles d'automne, des choses heureuses. C'était Halloween. Souriant, James regardait les photos qu'ils avaient prises pendant l'après-midi. Lui et Lily étaient habillés en pirates et Harry portait un costume de chaton. Ils avaient joué, ri, et passé un moment merveilleux.

« J'aime bien celle-là. »

James sourit, ses yeux bruns brillant de joie quand il se tourna vers sa femme.

Lily prit la photo et se mit à rire. Dans celle-ci, elle berçait Harry. Le bébé était sur le dos, tentant d'attraper à deux mains une des banderoles d'Halloween dont Lily avait décoré la salle à manger. Elle pouvait presque entendre le rire cristallin de son fils alors que le garçon de la photo souriait et tentait d'attraper le bout de papier.

« Je pense que celle-ci est la meilleure. »

Lily montra celle où James était assis à table, une bouchée de ce qui ressemblait à du Pouding à mi-chemin de sa bouche, lorsque tout d'un coup, une bonne dose de purée de pommes de terre volait à travers l'image pour atterrir juste au-dessus de l'œil droit de James.

« Il vise bien, n'est-ce pas ? » dit James en souriant tendrement.

Elle l'embrassa chaleureusement tandis qu'il promenait sa main dans ses longs cheveux roux.

« Je vais le coucher. Je redescends tout de suite. »

« Tu ferais mieux de te presser, » répondit James d'une voix rauque en regardant sa jeune épouse quitter la pièce.

Elle lui envoya un baiser par-dessus l'épaule et emmena leur enfant dans sa chambre. Harry ne bougea pas lorsque sa mère le mit doucement dans son lit et poussa les couvertures de coton au-dessus de lui. Lily regarda son fils dormir paisiblement pendant quelques instants avant de se pencher pour placer un chaud baiser sur ses cheveux noirs.

Soudain, elle se redressa. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Lily se glissa hors de la chambre. Elle entendit des sorts, puis un rire, puis le silence. Ses yeux verts s'agrandirent.

Elle ne savait pas comment c'était possible, mais ils avaient été découverts et leurs protections avaient été franchies sans même qu'ils ne le sachent.

Paniquée, elle ferma la porte en la claquant et la verrouilla avant de se précipiter vers le lit dans lequel Harry s'était réveillé, en pleurs.

Lily le fit taire en agitant sa baguette au-dessus de lui alors qu'elle murmurait doucement. Une minute. Deux. Elle avait presque fini. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et les cris venant du bas retentirent, faisant pleurer Harry plus fort. Le Seigneur des ténèbres rigola, les yeux rouges flamboyant de plaisir. Lily serra Harry contre elle en lançant un regard meurtrier à l'homme, tandis qu'elle entendait James se faire torturer.

« Je pensais que votre mari, dont on vante autant les mérites, se battrait mieux que cela. Mes loyaux serviteurs sont venus à bout de lui en à peine quelques minutes. »

« Combien en a-t-il fallu ? » Cracha-t-elle. « Cinquante ? »

Il rit.

« Non, quelque chose plus prêt de vingt-deux. Peut-être en ai-je trop fait ? J'espère qu'il en restera assez pour tout le monde. Ils en veulent tous ».

« Bâtard. Tu ne gagneras pas. Tu finiras rampant au sol, » promit Lily. Les cris de son mari furent coupés de façon inquiétante alors qu'elle arrêtait de parler.

« Crucio, » siffla Voldemort.

Il regarda, souriant gentiment tandis que la femme convulsait en criant à l'agonie, refusant toujours de lâcher sa progéniture. Les cris du garçon devinrent plus frénétiques, ses yeux verts terrorisés alors que sa mère le serrait et le secouait. Il agita la baguette et la douleur s'arrêta, la laissant pantelante, recroquevillée autour de son enfant.

« Je me sens généreux. Je vais te laisser vivre, de sorte que tu puisses louer mon grand pouvoir. Va. Cours à ton maître. Je suis sûr qu'Albus pourra te réconforter. Va-t'en. »

« Non, » dit Lily d'une voix rauque, tremblante encore de douleur, « je ne vous laisserai pas tuer Harry. »

« Le garçon mourra cette nuit. Tu n'as pas besoin de périr avec lui. Va-t'en, idiote. Tu peux toujours moins bien t'en sortir, » ronronna-t-il en se rapprochant.

« Non ! S'il vous plaît ! »

Lily sanglotait à présent, la douleur de son corps commençant à se répandre dans son esprit.

« Pas Harry ! »

« Avada Kadava, » dit Voldemort presque paresseusement, et la jeune femme tomba sur le côté, morte, alors que l'enfant était toujours enveloppé dans ses bras mous.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ricana et leva sa baguette. Harry était devenu silencieux, ses yeux étaient grands et terrifiés. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres répéta le sort et l'éclair mortel claqua dans l'air. Au même moment, le sort que Lily avait fini de jeter quelques secondes avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'entre dans la chambre s'activa. La pureté de la magie de son sacrifice se joignit à celle que son enfant lança par instinct. Le vert percuta les deux sorts et retourna contre celui qui l'avait lancé, l'arrachant violemment à son corps.

Mais une pointe de vert était passée à travers l'écran des deux magies, coupant le front de l'enfant. Le garçon hurla à la douleur qui se propageait insidieusement dans tout son corps, se mêlant en même temps à son âme. Révulsé, Harry rejeta la douleur loin de son esprit conscient, fracturant un morceau de sa propre âme pour y échapper.

Alors que la maison explosait sous la vague de pouvoir qui s'échappait d'entre ses murs, Harry gisait inconscient dans les bras de sa mère morte. Au plus profond de son être, la petite partie de son âme rejetée pour contenir la douleur se mêla avec les ténèbres et devint quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose d'Autre. C'était insignifiant par rapport au reste de l'esprit de Harry qui l'enferma dans un profond sommeil dans son subconscient.

BMFS

Pétunia Dursley fut consternée lorsqu'elle trouva l'orphelin sur le seuil de sa porte. Mais en tant que mère, elle ne pouvait se détourner de l'enfant, même s'il venait de cette sœur qu'elle haïssait. Vernon accepta sa décision et ils estimèrent que l'enfant pouvait très bien ne pas être entaché de la même monstruosité que ses parents. Petunia, après tout, était restée pure malgré sa famille contaminée. Harry pourrait très bien se révéler comme elle.

Ainsi, pendant un peu plus de deux ans, Petunia traita Harry avec tolérance. Elle donnait toujours son attention à son fils d'abord, mais Harry était nourri et un deuxième lit était placé dans la chambre de Dudley. Elle baignait les deux garçons et leur donnait des jouets. La plupart du temps, elle laissait Harry jouer tout seul tandis qu'elle s'occupait de Dudley, mais elle n'essaya pas activement de blesser Harry.

Le garçon aux yeux verts était joyeux et heureux. Il ne semblait pas se préoccuper du manque d'attention et s'amusait avec lui-même. Certains jours, il pleurait pour sa mère et son père, mais Pétunia lui expliquait patiemment que ses parents étaient simplement morts. Au fil du temps, ces jours de larmes devinrent de moins en moins fréquents puisque Harry commença à comprendre que ses parents ne reviendraient jamais.

Cette acceptation – réticente – du garçon par les Dursley fut détruite lorsque Harry eut quatre ans.

La journée était mauvaise, pour commencer. Dudley piquait des colères depuis le début de la matinée, et la pauvre Pétunia était au bout du rouleau. Quand vint l'heure de la sieste, elle était épuisée. Dudley hurla, ne voulant pas faire de sieste, mais pour la première fois, Pétunia l'ignora. Harry regarda Dudley alors que celui-ci jetait de rage sa peluche préférée hors de son berceau. Le garçon se mit alors à crier plus fort que jamais.

Peu importait son épuisement, Pétunia ne pouvait se permettre d'ignorer Dudley quand il était si triste et bouleversé. Elle soupira profondément avant de retourner vers la chambre des enfants. Elle ouvrit la porte juste lorsque les cris de Dudley se muèrent en rire. Sa peluche flottait dans l'air, et tomba doucement dans ses bras. Les yeux de Pétunia se rivèrent sur Harry qui fronçait les sourcils sous la concentration. Elle fut soulagée. Dieu merci, ce n'était pas Dudley qui faisait ça. Mais son soulagement fut bientôt ravalé par la peur et la colère.

Elle fondit sur Harry et le frappa durement au visage.

« Espèce de monstre ! N'essaye pas de corrompre Dudley avec tes maléfices ! »

Harry commença à pleurer de douleur à cause du coup qu'il avait reçu et de la voix stridente qui lui faisait mal aux oreilles. Pétunia fût encore plus enragée par la peur de l'enfant et l'arracha de son berceau. Harry hurla lorsque son épaule se luxa.

Criant comme une hystérique, affolée par la monstruosité et l'horreur qu'était Harry, elle parcourut la maison frénétiquement à la recherche d'un endroit où le mettre. C'est alors qu'elle vit le placard sous l'escalier. Pétunia l'ouvrit violemment, jeta le garçon à l'intérieur, et le verrouilla fermement.

Quand Vernon arriva à la maison ce soir-là, il trouva toutes les choses qu'ils avaient achetées pour Harry brûlant dans la cour arrière. Il fut choqué, puis énervé lorsque sa femme lui dit en sanglotant ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Harry dormait à présent dans le placard, épuisé par la magie qu'il avait dépensée lorsque, désespérant de stopper la douleur, il l'avait utilisé pour se guérir lui-même. Il ne se réveilla pas lorsque le placard fut ouvert brusquement, mais ouvrit ses yeux vert, groggy, quand Vernon l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'en sortit.

« Garçon, je vais t'apprendre une leçon. Tant que je vivrai, et même si cela devait être ma dernière action, il n'y aura pas de monstruosité dans cette maison ! »

Et il abattit la ceinture

Le bambin cria lorsque celle-ci le frappa, laissant une traînée rouge derrière elle. La ceinture s'abattit plus d'une douzaine de fois, fouettant son dos, ses côtes, ses jambes, et une fois, son visage. La douleur était trop grande, encore, et sa conscience s'évada pour se protéger, laissant derrière elle la peine, la peur, et le remord.

« Je suis désolé, mon oncle, » sanglota le nouvel Autre. « Désolé ! sage, je serai sage ! »

« J'espère bien, Garçon, ou je te fous dehors pour que tu crèves dans le caniveau, » rugit Vernon avant de le jeter de nouveau dans son placard sombre.

BMFS

Quand Harry se réveilla dans le placard le jour suivant, il ne se souvenait pas du retour de Vernon le jour précédent. Ces souvenirs étaient désormais en possession de Garçon. L'Autre.

Pendant les mois qui suivirent, il ne fut pas beaucoup nourri et souvent puni d'être un monstre. Garçon émergeait à ces moments pour ramper et se soumettre. Il pleurait et demandait la grâce, et le pardon, qu'il ne recevrait jamais.

Harry ne se souvenait jamais de ce qui arrivait à Garçon. Il ne se souvenait pas être battu avec la ceinture de cuir tous les soirs pendant deux semaines. Il ne se souvenait pas quand Pétunia le mettait dehors pour le nettoyer avec le tuyau d'arrosage pour enlever l'odeur de la peur et de l'urine.

Ce dont Harry était conscient pendant ce temps, c'est qu'on lui disait de nettoyer son placard. La première fois, il lui fallut un jour entier pour retirer les bagages et les ordures qui y avaient été stockées, sans arrêt pour manger ou boire. Il trouva également de vieux jouets et heureusement, les cacha afin de pouvoir jouer avec lorsqu'il était enfermé.

BMFS

Tout ceci ne changea guère jusqu'au Noël de ses cinq ans. Pétunia décida qu'il pourrait peut-être servir à quelque chose. Elle se dirigea vers le placard, et l'ouvrit sans douceur. Harry l'avait entendu arriver et avait pu cacher le livre pour enfant qu'il avait récupéré lorsqu'il avait vu Dudley le jeter dans la poubelle.

« Garçon, sors d'ici et viens m'aider, » dit-elle en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

« Oui Tante Pétunia. »

Harry se leva pour faire ce qu'on lui disait.

« Tu ne peux pas m'aider comme ça, idiot ! Va te nettoyer. Rapidement ! »

Harry se précipita vers la salle de bain. Vingt minutes plus tard, toute la saleté et la poussière avaient été enlevées de sa peau. Il ne restait aucun signe des mauvais traitements. Avant que Garçon ne retourne au sommeil, il se guérissait toujours pour que Harry n'ait pas mal. Pétunia regarda le garçon d'un œil mauvais devant cette preuve qu'il utilisait toujours de vils pouvoirs, mais préféra ne rien dire. Non, vraiment, c'était une bonne chose qu'on ne puisse rien voir d'horrible sur lui.

« Va là et mélange la pâte à gâteau. »

« D'accord, » sourit Harry avant de se précipiter pour faire ce qu'elle lui disait.

Mais son bonheur fut bientôt réduit à néant. Pétunia s'acharnait à lui dire quelque chose de blessant avant de lui donner autre chose à faire. Elle lui dit que ses parents étaient mauvais et que c'est pour ça que lui aussi ne servait à rien. Elle lui expliqua également qu'il était un monstre et donc que personne ne l'aimerait jamais. Puis, lorsqu'il commença à pleurer, Pétunia le tapa.

« Ne t'avise pas de pleurer ! C'est de ta faute, sale petit morveux ! » Lui apprit-elle avant de le laisser.

De nouveau, face à quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter, Harry fit ce qu'il avait appris à faire.

La partie de son esprit nouvellement mise à part se détacha de Harry et Pétunia lui apprit comment cuisiner et nettoyer. Plus tard, elle lui apprendrait aussi à s'occuper du jardin.

Influencée uniquement par sa tante, la nouvelle personnalité décida qu'elle était aussi une fille. Quand elle parvint à réaliser que Pétunia était le nom d'une fleur, elle sourit et prit le nom de Rose pour elle-même. Ainsi elle pourrait être comme la femme qui formait son modèle, à qui elle s'empressait de plaire, cherchant son amour.

Rose émergeait dès que Pétunia avait besoin d'aide pour la cuisine et le jardin. Elle lut tous les livres d'étiquette que Pétunia mit entre ses mains. Quand Pétunia invitait les ménagères du quartier avec elle, Rose les servait avec un sourire poli et doux. Elle ne parlait que rarement, et les seules choses qu'elle ait jamais dit étaient 'puis-je', 'merci' et 'bonjour'.

Même lorsqu'une des femmes allait essayer de l'intégrer dans une conversation, Rose ne ferait que hocher ou secouer la tête. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle voulait être impolie. Rose n'était pas comme les autres personnalités. Elle avait un handicap. Elle était sourde. La seule chose qui la guidait était son étrange habilité à savoir comment les gens autour d'elle se sentaient, lui permettant de correctement deviner leurs besoins. Et la seule façon dont elle avait été capable d'apprendre et d'obéir Pétunia était parce qu'elle pouvait lire sur les lèvres.

Mais son handicap était bien plus une bénédiction qu'un réel handicap, car il lui permettait de se protéger contre les paroles blessantes de sa tante et de continuer à sourire et servir avec politesse, ce qui était l'essentiel. Et si elle avait agi d'une autre façon, elle aurait été obligée de se retirer et de laisser sa place à Garçon pour s'en occuper.

BMFS

Alors, Harry grandit croyant que sa famille le négligeait et l'ignorait, l'enfermant et le nourrissant rarement. En vérité, Rose mangeait tous les jours au petit-déjeuner et avec Pétunia pour le thé. Mais leur corps commun restait maigre parce que l'essentiel de cette énergie était utilisé par Garçon lorsque Vernon revenait à la maison avec le besoin de se défouler. Harry avait très peu de souvenirs de la maison en dehors du placard sombre, mais il était toujours très conscient lorsqu'il était à l'école.

Harry aimait l'école de tout son cœur. Il aimait être à la lumière et avec des gens qui le traitaient comme un être humain. Dudley avait une classe d'avance et il pouvait se permettre d'être intelligent et espiègle sans craindre d'être puni pour ça. La cour de récréation était une tout autre question. Harry trouvait pour cela une raison de rester à l'intérieur avec les professeurs pour éviter d'être blessé par son cousin, qui était plus fort et plus vieux.

Il était de loin le garçon le plus intelligent de sa classe, ayant appris par lui-même comment lire avant l'école primaire et absorbant toutes les autres choses comme une éponge affamée. Quand il entendit parler de sauter une classe, Harry commença à cacher ses progrès et à donner de mauvaises réponses. Les enseignants lui demandèrent ce qui n'allait pas, mais il répondit simplement qu'il n'avait pas encore appris les nouvelles choses, tandis que celle d'avant lui avait été enseignée par sa tante et son oncle. Ils acceptèrent ça, et il ne fut plus question de sauter une classe. Harry en fut soulagé, très heureux de ne pas être forcé d'aller dans la même classe que Dudley.

BMFS

Et c'est ainsi que Harry grandit et Rose avec lui. Mais Garçon ne semblait pas grandir ou devenir plus mature. Il restait un enfant de cinq ans sans défense, plongé dans un monde de douleurs et de punitions sans fin. Ignorant de cela, Harry était à peu près heureux. Mais cela changea lentement alors qu'Harry approchait son huitième anniversaire.

Harry vit Dudley avoir des retenues et des réunions avec ses parents et ses enseignants pour son tempérament d'enfant gâté et violent. Il n'aurait pas dû savoir la raison pour laquelle Dudley était puni, mais il avait espionné lors des réunions et avait entendu ce que les professeurs avaient à dire sur son cousin. Cela le fit réfléchir.

Il savait que Dudley était mauvais. Pétunia et Vernon savaient lui dire très rapidement la façon dont il devait se comporter, et Harry essayait tant bien que mal de leur obéir. Mais Dudley transgressait toutes ces règles, et était récompensé pour ça. À la maison, le garçon hurlait et frappait ses parents, et ils se contentaient de le gronder gentiment en lui donnant tout de même ce qu'il demandait. Pétunia et Vernon se battaient avec les enseignants, disant qu'ils se trompaient sur leur précieux Dudley.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry commença à connaître la colère. Il commença à réaliser que rester dans son placard à balais n'était pas juste ou bien, et commença à haïr Dudley pour échapper aux sanctions pour son mauvais comportement, pour être chéri et récompensé même s'il ne le méritait pas. Vernon vit le nouveau regard d'Harry à travers ses yeux couleur émeraude et le fustigea.

« N'essaye même pas de nous regarder de cette façon, Garçon. Espèce de monstre ! » Hurla-t-il en battant Harry sur le sol de ses mains et de ses pieds.

Les côtes brisées, les deux avant-bras démis, la pommette fracturée, les yeux loin d'être épargnés, les tibias brisés, Garçon hurlait à l'agonie. La douleur étant trop grande pour qu'il puisse crier qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne le referait plus. Finalement, même Garçon ne put le supporter et plongea dans l'inconscience.

Harry ne se réveilla pas avant trois jours. Quand il le fit, il était guéri, mais même la magie réparatrice de Garçon n'avait pu réparer le délicat tissu de ses yeux. Il aurait besoin de lunettes pour toujours après cela.

Il ne se rappela pas avoir été en colère contre Dudley. Il ne ressentit jamais la haine et la colère pour la façon dont il était traité. Au lieu de cela, ces émotions noires furent détournées. Et l'obscurité dormant au plus profond de l'inconscient du garçon, l'obscurité qui avait été placée là par le sort du Seigneur des ténèbres, plus profondes que Garçon ou Rose, fut nourrie et commença à lentement croître et se renforcer.

BMFS

Quelques années plus tard, Harry était assis dans son placard.

Fatigué de l'obscurité, il pencha sa tête pour écouter attentivement. Pétunia était dans la cuisine à faire on ne sait quoi et Dudley jouait à des jeux vidéo dans le salon. Vernon était toujours au travail. Se sentant en sécurité, Harry entrouvrit doucement la porte du placard, permettant à la lumière d'y entrer. Puis, il se retourna et découvrit la cachette de jouets brisés et de livres qu'il avait cachés sous le plancher de son lit.

Décidé, il attrapa quelques militaires mutilés et s'assit pour pouvoir les étaler sur son matelas. Il mit soigneusement sept hommes d'un côté et cinq de l'autre. Il les fit manœuvrer avec soin, s'imaginant le chef du plus petit escadron :

Il regarda le terrain accidenté puis revint au rapport qu'un de ses éclaireurs lui avait remis. Le nombre de ses ennemis était sept, et ils étaient répartis en un demi-cercle faisant face à ses troupes. Ce serait difficile, mais il savait qu'il pouvait emmener ses hommes de l'autre côté. Ordonnant à deux de ses hommes de mener un leurre, Harry mena son équipe à travers la fente, puis à tenir leur position et tirer dans le dos des autres. Harry sourit et leva les bras triomphalement. La victoire !

Le courrier arriva dans la boîte aux lettres et, aussi rapide que la pensée, Harry avait rangé ses jouets sous le lit et fermé la porte du placard avant que sa tante ne passe dans le couloir pour le récupérer.

« Dudley ! Ton bulletin est arrivé, » appela-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Dudley retournait à l'école tous les étés. Le gros garçon blond se débrouillait toujours bien pour ses devoirs, mais ses tests étaient épouvantables. Pour certaines classes, ça allait, mais pour d'autres, non. Ses parents en étaient venus à croire que c'était l'anxiété qui lui faisait rater ses tests et qui était la cause d'une telle différence entre ses notes. Dudley s'empressa de jouer sur ça autant qu'il le pouvait. Harry se souvenait ce que son cousin avait dit au principal et à ses parents :

« Je connais toutes les réponses, vraiment ! J'étudie vraiment beaucoup et j'ai toujours des notes parfaites pour mes devoirs. Mais quand je me retrouve devant un test, ça s'en va. Je suis vraiment désolé ! »

Harry renifla avec un ricanement. Son cousin ne savait _jamais_ rien. La raison pour laquelle ses devoirs étaient parfaits, c'était qu'Harry les faisait pour lui. Secouant sa tête, Harry soupira. Ce n'était pas comme si cela l'embêtait vraiment. Pétunia le laissait en dehors de son placard pour faire ses devoirs, donc le travail supplémentaire n'était pas ce qui l'embêtait. De plus, il s'embêtait avec ce qu'il apprenait dans sa classe et le travail de Dudley était plus difficile. Pas de beaucoup, mais c'était suffisant.

« Dudleynouchet ! Regarde ! Tu as eu un C ! » Hurla Pétunia de sa voix haut-perchée. « Oh, je suis si fière de toi, Dudley ! Pourquoi ne pas aller faire du shopping demain pour célébrer ça ? »

« Cool. Je veux une nouvelle veste. Et il y a un nouveau jeu auquel je veux jouer. »

Harry soupira et revint à sa rêverie. Sa tête se tourna cependant lorsque sa tante lui ordonna d'aller préparer le dîner. Rose sortit en rampant et fit un doux sourire à sa tante avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle prit son tablier et l'attacha parfaitement avant de se tourner vers le frigo.

Pétunia regarda le garçon repousser ses cheveux noirs sauvages de devant ses yeux avant de se mettre à préparer le dîner. Ses mains fines coupant délicatement les légumes et commençant à faire les sauces pour les viandes cuisant dans le four. Elle fronça les sourcils.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez ce garçon quand il faisait la cuisine. La façon dont il se déplaçait, son sourire. Ils n'étaient pas les mêmes que lorsqu'il se préparait pour l'école ou faisait ses devoirs. Secouant la tête, elle se dirigea vers le salon pour le remettre en ordre. Ce n'était comme si elle en avait quelque chose à faire.

BMFS

Le jour suivant, Rose était en train de plier le linge alors que sa famille prenait le petit-déjeuner qu'elle avait préparé. Elle sentit leur satisfaction et sourit joyeusement. Du coin de l'œil elle vit une lettre épaisse passer à travers la boîte aux lettres. Elle savait que c'était dimanche. Le courrier n'arrivait pas le dimanche. Ce devait être important.

« Puis-je ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'entendre, mais sa voix était plus douce et haute que celle d'Harry. Pétunia fronça les sourcils, et, sentant sa confusion, la jeune fille fit un geste vers la porte d'entrée.

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_ Rose lut sur les lèvres pincées de sa tante.

Rose pensait ne pouvoir dire que 'puis-je', 'merci' et 'bonjour' correctement. Mais elle essaya de dire courrier. Elle se concentra sur ses lèvres et les fit bouger de la façon dont elle savait qu'elles le devaient, mais sa voix forma 'carrier'. La colère de Vernon émergea tandis qu'il pensait que Harry se moquait de sa femme. Il claqua sa fourchette sur la table. Rose ne pouvait pas l'entendre, mais elle tourna la tête pour le regarder avec des grands yeux, ayant senti la montée de colère.

 _« Va le chercher, »_ dit sèchement Pétunia.

Rose n'entendit pas et ne vit pas que sa tante avait parlé, son attention tournée vers son Oncle.

Vernon devint violet.

_« Es-tu sourd ! Écoute ta tante avant que je ne batte cette arrogance hors de toi, Garçon ! »_

Rose tourna rapidement sa tête pour regarder sa tante. Fronçant les sourcils, Pétunia répéta l'ordre et regarda Harry sortir de la pièce délicatement. Vernon marmonnait dans sa barbe et Dudley ricana sous ses céréales. Il aimait tellement lorsque ses parents s'en prenaient à Harry. C'était tellement amusant à regarder.

Rose ramassa l'enveloppe et fut choquée par ce qui était écrit dessus : ' _Harry Potter, le placard sous l'escalier'._ Elle savait qui était Harry et Garçon, mais ne pensait pas beaucoup à eux. Ce n'est pas comme si elle ne les avait jamais rencontrés. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire, donc elle se retira.

Harry regarda l'enveloppe curieusement. Il lut l'adresse et eut le souffle coupé. C'était pour lui ! Il n'avait jamais eu de courrier avant et c'était dimanche, donc ça devait être très important.

Souriant, il se préparait à l'ouvrir, mais la lâcha en sursautant lorsque son Oncle beugla :

« Qu'est-ce qui prend tant de temps, Garçon ? »

Harry ne pouvait que penser que son oncle l'avait réveillé pour qu'il aille chercher ce qui était arrivé, et qu'il avait obéi, encore endormi, ne se réveillant qu'à présent. Mais il ne voulait pas donner cette lettre à son Oncle. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais voir ce dont il s'agissait, et c'était la sienne . Il jeta donc l'enveloppe dans son placard en passant et entra dans la cuisine, sa tête docilement baissée.

« Je suis désolé, mon oncle, il n'y avait rien. »

Vernon tourna pourpre et vola de sa chaise. La tête de Harry se redressa rapidement, et Garçon resurgit. Il se recroquevilla, ses mains couvrant sa tête alors qu'il se penchait sur ses genoux. Déjà, il disait qu'il était désolé, et qu'il ne le ferait plus jamais.

Vernon jura et cria en battant l'enfant terrorisé.

« Vernon, tu vas être en retard. Tu as une réunion que le manager a prévue pour ce matin, tu te souviens ? » Dis indifféremment Pétunia au bout de quelques minutes.

« Je reviendrai, Garçon ! » Grogna Vernon, et il le piétina pour embrasser la joue de Pétunia avant d'attraper sa veste de costume, et de partir en trombe de la maison.

« Retournes dans ton placard, » dit Pétunia en détournant le nez, ne voulant pas regarder le dégoûtant garçon qui saignait.

« Oui, tante. Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé, » gémit Garçon.

Puis, il rampa dans son placard et s'y effondra. Pleurant, impuissant, sa magie agit doucement, soulageant la forte douleur et lui permettant de se retirer.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux. Il était dans son placard. Avec un grand sourire, il chercha de la main l'enveloppe. Ses doigts la frôlèrent, et il écouta assidûment. Il ne pouvait entendre ni Pétunia, ni Dudley. Avec précaution, il entrouvrit la porte du placard et ouvrit la lettre. Il avait à peine fini de lire la première ligne quand la porte s'ouvrit en un battement. Dudley se tenait là avec un grand sourire. Il était venu chercher Harry pour jouer à la Chasse-au-Harry, mais était encore plus heureux de trouver Harry en train de faire quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas.

« Maman ! » hurla-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons. « Le monstre a une lettre ! Il a menti à papa! »

Pétunia se précipita depuis le jardin jusqu'au placard. Son fils était en train de bloquer la petite ouverture et semblait être en difficulté. Il tentait d'arracher la lettre à Harry, mais Harry n'était pas près d'abandonner cette fois. Sa rage fut absorbée alors même qu'elle se formait, le laissant seulement un peu en colère, désespéré et frustré.

« Dudley, lâche ! » Pleura-t-il, essayant d'extirper sa petite main de la prise suante de son cousin. « C'est à moi. Laisse-moi la lire, s'il te plaît ! »

« Pousse-toi, Dudley ! » Ordonna Pétunia, et Dudley se poussa à contrecœur. Elle extirpa alors un Harry tortillant de son placard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Garçon ? Tu crois que c'est amusant de lire le courrier d'autres personnes. »

« Non, » répondit Harry, tenant toujours la lettre ouverte. « Elle était adressée à moi, regarde ! »

Elle lut l'enveloppe et se figea. Elle connaissait cette écriture. C'était la même que celle laissée sur le panier d'Harry. Le sang se drainant de son visage, elle prit la lettre des mains du garçon de toute sa force et lui renvoya un coup au visage.

Garçon gémit et se blottit à ses pieds, pleurant en demandant son pardon. Poussant alors un cri, elle le frappa de toutes ses forces, ses longs ongles perçant sa peau jusqu'au sang.

« Va dans ton placard ! » Cria-t-elle. « Je demanderai à Vernon de s'occuper de toi. »

BMFS

Harry ne pouvait contenir son désarroi lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le sombre placard. Pourquoi avait-elle pris la lettre et l'avait-elle enfermé de nouveau ? C'était la sienne ! Il devrait être autorisé à la lire . Peut-être qu'elle avait déjà mis les morceaux déchirés à la poubelle. Il pourrait les retrouver discrètement cette nuit. Cela ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'il les remette ensemble et puisse lire le message. Souriant d'anticipation, il attendit que la nuit tombe, se demandant qui pouvait lui avoir écrit.

Harry se faufila bel et bien hors de son placard cette nuit-là, mais il n'y avait aucun morceau dans la poubelle. Pétunia les avait brûlés. Déçu, il se glissa de nouveau dans son placard, mais au petit matin, d'autres lettres arrivèrent. Chaque jour, il tentait d'en faufiler une dans son placard, mais son oncle l'arrêtait toujours et le jetait dans son placard pour le reste de la journée.

Ce qui se passait en réalité, c'est que Vernon battait Garçon jusqu'à l'inconscience avant de le balancer, le corps meurtri et brisé, dans le sombre placard. Il détruisit toutes les lettres et alla jusqu'à prendre des congés pour arrêter toutes celles qui essayeraient de rentrer. Pétunia devenait hystérique et Dudley ne rigolait plus vraiment et devenait de plus en plus effrayé à mesure que la colère de son père s'aggravait. Finalement, Vernon craqua et finit par leur dire qu'ils partaient en vacance sur une île.

« Pas la moindre lettre ou un de ces foutus oiseaux ne pourra nous y trouver, » jura-t-il.

Harry fut largement ignoré pendant le voyage, et il en était bien content. Il était fatigué et supposait que l'inquiétude engendrée par ces lettres ne lui permettait pas de dormir correctement la nuit.

En réalité, cette fatigue était due aux quantités massives d'énergie que Garçon utilisait pour les maintenir en vie.

Il fallut près de dix heures pour rejoindre l'île et Vernon ne s'arrêta pas une seule fois. Même pas lorsque Pétunia dit qu'elle allait devoir trouver des toilettes. Harry en fut choqué. D'habitude, il faisait tout pour que sa 'Pet'* (animal de compagnie, NDT) soit heureuse. Il se demanda sombrement ce qu'ils désespéraient tant de lui cacher.

Que pouvaient bien contenir ces lettres ?

Ces pensées empêchèrent Harry de dormir cette nuit-là. La tempête qui battait au-dehors n'aidait pas non plus et Harry passa son temps à fixer le plafond de la cabane proche de la ruine dans laquelle Vernon les avait traînés. Il fut le premier à ressentir les tremblements du sol et roula sur le ventre, l'excitation parcourant ses veines alors qu'il regardait vers la porte d'entrée. Quelque chose arrivait. Mais comment ? La cabane se trouvait au large de la côte et le propriétaire avait assuré qu'il ne possédait qu'un bateau pour s'y rendre.

En dépit de cela, la porte tremblait sous la force de ce qui essayait d'entrer. Dudley bondit du canapé en criant. Vernon et Pétunia accoururent dans la pièce, portant tous deux leurs chemises de nuit. Harry regarda stupidement l'énorme fusil de chasse que Vernon agrippait de son gros poing. La personne qui tentait de défoncer la porte ignora les avertissements de Vernon, et la fit sauter de ses gonds.

Tout le monde resta silencieux quand Hagrid entra et se présenta en remettant la porte en place. Harry fixa avec émerveillement l'immense homme qui venait d'insulter Dudley et de jeter un fusil tordu dans le coin de la pièce. Le carton rectangulaire un peu abîmé que Hagrid lui tendit avec un grand sourire était assez pour le mettre en état de choc. Tremblantes, ses mains pâles le prirent.

« C'est pour moi ? » Chuchota-t-il, submergé par trop d'émotions pour les identifier. « C'est vraiment mon anniversaire ? »

« Bien sûr que ça l'est, » dit Hagrid d'un ton bourru. « Connais pas ton anniversaire ? »

Harry fit non de la tête sans rien dire. Il était trop occupé à ouvrir le cadeau pour remarquer le regard meurtrier que Hagrid lança à sa famille. À l'intérieur, il y avait un gâteau au chocolat avec les lettres 'Joyeux Anniversaire, Harry'. Il regarda le géant et sourit.

« Merci, euh... Hagrid. Mais... puis-je vous demander... qui êtes-vous ? »

« C'est vrai, je ne t'ai rien dit de plus que mon nom, » dit Hagrid en souriant au petit garçon. « Je suis le gardien des clés de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. »

Ce qui suivit était la vérité à propos du passé de Harry. Que ses parents, Lily et James Potter, avaient été assassinés par Voldemort, et que Harry avait été le seul à survivre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas été revu après ce soir-là. Harry se tenait silencieusement, absorbant toutes les informations, réalisant pourquoi sa tante et son oncle l'avaient caché dans le placard tout ce temps, et le traitaient durement. Seules la menace que Hagrid proféra à Vernon et la queue-de-cochon qui poussa sur Dudley lui arrachèrent un petit sourire.

Harry était encore dans le brouillard lorsque Hagrid l'emmena à Londres puis sur le Chemin de Traverse le jour suivant. Il n'avait jamais rêvé que quelque chose de si merveilleux lui arrive. Mais son humeur joyeuse s'évanouit lorsqu'il entra dans le Chaudron Baveur et que tout le monde commença à le fixer avec des grands yeux et murmurer derrière son dos. Il n'aimait pas cette attention malsaine. Il n'aimait pas les regards pressants, presque affamés que lui lançait les gens de la pièce ou plus tard, du Chemin de Traverse.

C'est à ce moment qu'il sortit de l'hébétude dans laquelle il se trouvait depuis que Hagrid était venu le chercher. Il réalisa que le monde sorcier allait être loin de la perfection et qu'il avait intérêt de faire attention pour ne s'attirer de sérieux ennuis, surtout qu'il ne savait même pas à quoi s'attendre. Harry décida d'apprendre aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, ceci incluant ce que Hagrid était venu chercher à Gringotts.

Chez Madame Malkin, il rencontra un garçon blond qui allait aussi à Poudlard. Harry parla peu, mais essaya de rassembler le maximum d'informations en laissant l'autre parler. C'était difficile de cacher l'immensité de son ignorance, mais avant que les ajustements soient finis, Harry vient à comprendre que les Sorciers n'étaient pas unis, qu'il y avait différentes factions, comme dans le monde normal, et qu'il existait un sport très populaire appelé Quidditch. Il était plutôt content de ce qu'il avait réussi à apprendre en quelques minutes.

Il apprit des choses encore plus intéressantes en achetant sa baguette.

Il passa le mois suivant chez les Dursley, pensant à tout ce qu'il avait appris dans ses nouveaux livres d'école. Pétunia et Vernon le laissèrent tranquille la majeure partie du temps, le déplaçant en fait dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley et l'y enfermant jusqu'au début de l'année. Ils ne mentionnèrent même pas Hedwige qui entrait et sortait de la chambre quand elle le voulait. Dudley était si effrayé de Harry qu'il ne se plaignit même pas lorsqu'il fut contraint de céder sa deuxième chambre. Mais le jour précédant la rentrée, Vernon déverrouilla la porte et entra dans la chambre de Harry. Le garçon s'assit tranquillement sur son lit.

« Je te préviens, Garçon, » dit-il avec une malice insidieuse. Harry le regarda avec les yeux élargis tandis que Garçon tremblait au fond de lui et se préparait à prendre sa place. Vernon colla sa face contre celle de Harry en agrippant son col.

« Parle de nous à une seule de ces monstruosités, et tu le regretteras. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Pas un foutu mot, Garçon. Pas un. »

« Oui, » oncle Vernon, murmura Harry craintivement. Dans sa mémoire, il n'avait jamais vu son oncle si effrayant. Vernon grogna et recula pour prendre sa ceinture. Garçon retira Harry de force.

**Fin du Prologue.**


	2. La Pierre philosophale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De l'auteur :
> 
> Pour prévenir toute confusion. Quand les Autres émergent, le corps de Harry ne change pas physiquement. La façon dont ils sont décrits dans la chambre de l'âme dans ce chapitre est simplement la façon dont ils se perçoivent.

Traduction: _Orin-rwo.L._

_Betas: Harry-Drago & Misakichi_

_« Je te préviens, Garçon, » dit-il avec une malice insidieuse. Harry le regarda avec les yeux élargis tandis que Garçon tremblait au fond de lui et se préparait à prendre sa place. Vernon colla sa face contre celle de Harry en agrippant son col._

_« Parle de nous à une seule de ces monstruosités, et tu le regretteras. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Pas un foutu mot, Garçon. Pas un. »_

_« Oui, » oncle Vernon, murmura Harry craintivement. Dans sa mémoire, il n'avait jamais vu son oncle si effrayant. Vernon grogna et recula pour prendre sa ceinture. Garçon retira Harry de force._

BMFS

Au petit matin, même Garçon n'avait pu guérir Harry de toutes ses blessures. Le jeune adolescent supposa qu'il avait mal dormi, après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il dormait dans un vrai lit. Et il se souvint de l'avertissement de son Oncle. Il résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Qui passerait une bonne nuit après ça ? - non pas qu'il n'ait jamais imaginé parler des Dursley à Poudlard... Il serait sans doute occupé avec bien d'autres choses. En fait, il avait l'intention de penser à sa famille aussi peu que possible.

Harry envoya un sourire narquois à Dudley lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture avec ses nouvelles affaires. Dudley gémit. Ils allaient l'emmener à l'hôpital pour enlever sa queue. Harry espérait que ce serait vraiment douloureux. Il était plutôt content de lui lorsqu'il poussa son chariot jusqu'à la plateforme en suivant une famille de roux.

Lorsque le plus jeune des garçons le retrouva seul dans un compartiment et qu'il s'y assit, Harry employa la même méthode pour s'informer qu'avec le blond. Il réalisa très vite que celui-ci devait appartenir à l'autre camp. Alors que Ron décrivait les maisons de Poudlard et en particulier combien celle de Serpentard était mauvaise, il se rappela la fierté du blond d'aller dans cette dernière. Il se rappela également qu'il avait appelé Hagrid 'serviteur'.

Après l'irruption de Draco dans leur compartiment, Harry savait qu'il ne voulait pas aller à Serpentard même s'il était bien conscient de posséder bien plus de traits de cette maison que des autres, sauf peut-être Gryffondor. Il ne voulait pas être dans la même maison que celui qui avait tué ses parents et qui était le responsable de sa vie misérable chez les Dursley.

Il ne dit rien pendant le reste du voyage, et écouta le roux.

Le stress s'accumula en lui jusqu'à la rupture lorsque le Choixpeau déclara qu'il irait bien à Serpentard.

Ce fut comme si quelque chose se brisait dans son esprit. Comme un brusque changement dans la pression de l'air.

Le stress disparut après un petit vertige. Il se sentit confiant, et se redressa. Le Choixpeau devint étrangement silencieux avant de proclamer : « Gryffondor ! »

Sans qu'Harry ne s'en soit rendu compte, il lui manquait à présent de nouvelles parts de son passé.

Toutes les inquiétudes qu'il avait eues dans le train, et les moments plus serpentards où il avait rusé pour se venger de Dudley, ou de ses amis, étaient effacés pour être stockés dans une autre personnalité. Il ne se souvenait même plus que le Choixpeau avait voulu le mettre à Serpentard.

Il sourit largement et courut joyeusement jusqu'à Ron à la table des lions.

BMFS

Silas observa l'endroit où il était, sachant qu'il n'était désormais plus une part de Harry. Il se trouvait dans une chambre pourvue d'une bibliothèque vide, d'une chaise de lecture noire, un lit avec des draps d'un vert profond, et d'un miroir en pied. Il se déplaça devant lui pour observer sa réflexion. Il paraissait deux ans plus vieux que Harry, près de treize ans.

Il portait des robes de Serpentard par-dessous lesquelles se trouvaient une chemise de soie blanche, un pantalon noir parfaitement ajusté et des chaussures noires cirées. Il avait des cheveux noirs, peignés et doux, qui étaient placés derrière ses oreilles. Son visage était similaire à celui de Harry, sans être tout à fait identique, et ses yeux étaient un mélange hypnotique de bleu et de gris.

Satisfait de son apparence, il marcha vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

Il connaissait l'existence des Autres et savait ce qu'ils faisaient pour Harry, mais avait envie de les voir par lui-même. Il se trouva dans une sorte de salon, neutre. La moquette était blanche, l'unique canapé, noir, et les rideaux aux murs étaient faits d'une sorte de velours noir.

Il y avait trois autres portes. Il alla vers la porte la plus proche de la sienne. C'était une porte rectangulaire sans fioritures, blanche, alors que la sienne était faite d'acajou foncé dont le haut formait un demi-cercle. Il ouvrit la porte blanche pour trouver Rose.

La fillette de onze ans était recroquevillée dans son lit, souriant largement alors qu'elle rêvait. Il y avait une grande fenêtre qui laissait passer la lumière dorée du soleil dans la pièce. Des plantes et des herbes de toutes sortes étaient disposées devant celle-ci, sans conteste entretenues avec amour. Des livres de cuisine se tenaient sur une petite étagère. Un miroir en pied argenté se trouvait d'un côté, et de l'autre, une chaise en peluche blanche. Un tablier était suspendu à la porte par un crochet en argent. Et les outils de jardinage étaient disposés sur une table près de la fenêtre.

La moquette était blanche, tandis que le couvre-lit était d'un rose pétant parsemé de rose rougeâtre. Les murs étaient bleu ciel. Tout était impeccable, y compris Rose. La petite fille avait une tresse de cheveux blonds jusqu'à la taille, ses lèvres étaient comme une pétale de rose, sa jupe en froufrous blancs descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Des chaussures blanches étaient disposées proprement près du lit. Sa tête se tourna et elle ouvrit des yeux bleus endormis pour le regarder. La confusion passa sur son visage.

« Je suis Silas, » lui dit-il. « Je vais garder un œil sur Harry pour m'assurer qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide. Tu peux dormir. »

Elle hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Il ferma la porte doucement derrière lui, bien que conscient de sa surdité. L'autre porte était une réplique parfaite du placard de Privet Drive. Il eut un petit rire noir et l'ouvrit, se baissant pour entrer. L'intérieur était similaire au placard et il dut s'accroupir.

Le matelas pitoyable était poussé au fond au lieu d'être sur le côté, comme dans le vrai placard. Et sur celui-ci, se tenait un garçon de cinq ans. Les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Les iris étaient noirs, plein de larmes, de désespoir, et de douleur.

Silas ignora les excuses et les supplications de ne pas lui faire mal que gémissait le garçon pendant qu'il regardait le corps nu et affamé. Il ne restait quasiment plus un millimètre de peau qui ne soit couvert de contusions, de coupures, de brûlures, de coups de ceinture ou de fouet.

Sachant que Garçon ne pourrait pas comprendre ce qu'il dirait, il s'éloigna en silence et referma la porte du placard pour le laisser reposer en paix.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule autre porte. C'était quelque chose que vous auriez pu trouver dans un château fait de pierre de taille et de fer forgé. Silas ouvrit la porte. La pièce était noire, l'ombre était partout. Mais, tout au fond, il pouvait distinguer un petit homme très blanc. Tout ce que Silas pouvait en voir était ses mains blanches aux vicieuses griffes noires, qui étaient repliées sur le torse de l'homme au visage cadavérique.

Pas même les lèvres, les joues où les paupières n'avaient de couleur. Il fallut un moment à Silas pour réaliser que les cheveux de l'homme descendaient jusqu'au sol, dans une sorte de brume. Il ne respirait pas, il ne bougeait pas. Il se tenait là comme un cadavre. Silas referma la porte sans même être entré.

BMFS

Alors qu'Harry commençait, l'école, se faisait ses premiers amis, rencontrait ses enseignants, il ne remarqua pas qu'il apprenait beaucoup moins vite qu'il ne le faisait dans l'école moldue. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il n'était plus cynique, amer ou rusé désormais. Il n'était absolument pas au courant que Silas apprenait derrière ses yeux, qu'il complotait, planifiait, et observait. Il ne savait pas que Silas émergeait chaque nuit, alors qu'Harry pensait dormir, pour se faufiler vers la bibliothèque et apprendre davantage, ou que la bibliothèque personnelle du Serpentard qui se trouvait dans la chambre de l'âme de Silas se remplissait et s'agrandissait rapidement.

C'est Silas qui veilla sur les Autres et constata que si l'homme-cadavre et Garçon n'avaient pas de problème à ne pas émerger pendant un long temps, Rose ne s'adaptait pas aussi bien. Il commença à l'entendre mal dormir. Aussi, chaque semaine, dès que Harry était endormi, il s'en allait vers les serres et se retirait pour laisser Rose s'occuper allègrement des plantes sous la lueur de la lune.

Personne ne nota l'étrange comportement de Harry. Lui-même n'était pas conscient des moments où un Autre prenait sa place, car Silas s'assurait qu'ils n'émergent que lorsque leur Hôte dormait et les ramenait dans le lit avant qu'il n'ait besoin de se réveiller. Harry était vraiment heureux à l'école en dépit du professeur Rogue (que Silas trouvait plutôt drôle, sauf quand les pensées noires de l'homme étaient tournées vers son Harry.) Et le Quidditch.

Au début, Harry était choqué et embarrassé de faire partie de l'équipe. Mais l'enthousiasme de Ron et son propre amour du vol grandissant, il finit par être très excité à l'idée de voler. Et il fut même plus amusant de tenter de résoudre l'énigme du coffre et du chien à trois têtes avec Ron, puis Hermione. (Silas aimait beaucoup la brune. Il était vraiment malade d'ennui en compagnie du roux. Hermione n'était pas parfaite, mais au moins, elle était intelligente.)

Bien sûr, tout ne pouvait pas rester merveilleux éternellement. En février, après avoir été attrapés en dehors du lit – en essayant de renvoyer le dragon illégal à Charlie Weasley – Harry, Ron et Draco obtinrent une retenue. Harry s'en moquait. Il aimait Hagrid, et la forêt Interdite n'était pas si effrayante. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Cet avis plutôt naïf changea rapidement quand il se retrouva en face de Voldemort. Voir la licorne morte lui fit réaliser qu'il n'était pas au milieu d'un jeu. C'était bien réel et dangereux.

Et si Rogue était vraiment en quête de la pierre ? Et s'il travaillait main dans la main avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Pour quelle autre raison Voldemort s'approcherait-il de Poudlard si ce n'est pour cette pierre qui pouvait lui donner l'immortalité ? Harry savait que Voldemort attendait qu'un de ses serviteurs lui apporte la pierre.

Ça n'avait plus rien d'amusant.

Silas n'avait pas prêté attention au mystère avec lequel son hôte jouait, mais il savait qu'ils avaient à présent besoin d'en connaître le plus possible au sujet de Voldemort et de la pierre. Si Voldemort regagnait ses pouvoirs, ils seraient sans doute les premiers sur sa liste noire.

Même si Rogue avait l'air suspect, Silas ne pensait pas qu'Harry regarde dans la bonne direction. Ça lui semblait une mauvaise piste. Et il ne pensait pas cela seulement parce que l'homme l'amusait parfois.

Il essaya d'aider, donnant à Harry des impressions et des intuitions, mais le garçon était vraiment têtu. Il essaya même de soulager l'anxiété grandissante de Harry : que Voldemort vienne tout d'un coup dans l'école pour le chercher. Mais rien ne marchait. Rose devint plus rapidement agitée, et Garçon pouvait parfois être entendu pleurant dans le placard. Silas était à bout de nerfs. Il fallait que cela change.

Cela changea, mais pas dans le sens qu'il avait prévu.

BMFS

La fin de mai approchait, et les examens d'Harry étaient pratiquement terminés. Mais le garçon était plus tendu que jamais. Quand il se rendit enfin compte de ce qui clochait, il courut chez Hagrid. À l'horreur des trois adolescents, ils réalisèrent que Hagrid avait donné au traître la clé pour passer Fluffy. Ils coururent pour demander de l'aide.

Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, ils furent informés que le professeur Dumbledore était parti. Ils parlèrent alors à leur directrice de maison. Harry pouvait à peine croire que McGonagall ne voit pas la même menace que lui et faillit s'évanouir sous le choc lorsqu'elle leur signifia que tout cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle allait simplement ignorer cette menace !

Si personne d'autre ne le faisait, il devait protéger la pierre. Même si cela signifiait y aller d'abord et stopper Voldemort avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais il ne le pouvait pas ! Il n'était qu'un enfant ! Comment pouvait-on attendre de lui de protéger quoi que ce soit ? Agité, tremblant, il était tiraillé entre son désir de protéger la pierre et sa certitude de ne pas en être capable.

BMFS

Silas soupira de soulagement lorsque la tension se relâcha et alla dans la chambre principale pour jeter un œil sur les Autres.

Il fut choqué de voir Harry couché sur le canapé, profondément endormi. Il aurait entendu Rose et Garçon s'ils avaient émergé. Ce n'était donc pas eux. Il regarda autour de lui et son regard se fixa sur une nouvelle porte grande ouverte. Elle était faite de chêne massif. Il la franchit pour regarder à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait personne, mais Silas savait en regardant la pièce qui était la nouvelle personne.

La chambre possédait un lit à baldaquin aux rideaux rouges. Une zone de duel et un mannequin se trouvaient dans le coin de la pièce, ainsi qu'une étagère contenant tous les livres de défenses contre les forces du mal qu'ils connaissaient. Silas soupira d'exaspération et retourna s'asseoir auprès du jeune garçon. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le visage de Harry.

« Tu viens juste de laisser partir ton Gryffondor dans la bataille, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il au petit garçon. « Nous allons mourir, maintenant. »

BMFS

La nouvelle personnalité dirigea les deux autres Gryffondors en bas de la trappe. Il utilisa ses points forts, les conduisant prudemment. Il était sûr de lui et l'excitation le rongeait. Il était hors de question qu'il ne résolve pas cette énigme et qu'il ne sauve pas la pierre. Avec un sourire d'anticipation, il se plaça sur l'échiquier et suivit les instructions de Ron, lui faisant confiance.

Bien que cela soit difficile, il prit la bonne décision de laisser Ron derrière. Hermione le suivit. Après l'énigme résolue, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas risquer de la laisser se faire blesser. Il devait la protéger, et la dernière porte était bien trop dangereuse pour qu'elle la franchisse. Gentiment, il lui expliqua qu'elle devait retourner vers Ron pour obtenir de l'aide. Lui, il devait y aller seul.

Après avoir bu la potion, il s'avança au travers du feu et entra dans la chambre qui détenait la pierre.

Il fut choqué d'y trouver le professeur Quirrell, ce faible homme qui ne cessait de bégayer. Bien que, pour être honnête, Quirrel n'était pas faible et ne bégayait pas en ce moment. Il fit parler l'homme tandis qu'il se déplaçait doucement dans la pièce, puis vers le centre, où il était sûr que la pierre se trouvait.

Quirrell finit par remarquer sa présence et le ligota par magie.

Mais il ne se découragea pas. Il sortit sa baguette avec précaution et commença à murmurer le contre-sort tandis qu'il gagnait du temps en faisant parler l'imbécile.

Il devait des excuses à Rogue, qu'il avait pensé être le coupable…

Finalement, alors que Quirrell murmurait devant le Miroir de Riséd, les cordes se défèrent. Il se déplaça vers le miroir espérant pouvoir y jeter un œil.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'utiliser pour voir où la pierre était puisqu'il la voulait plus qu'autre chose.

« Utilises le garçon... utilises le... » siffla une voix.

« Viens ici, Potter ! » Cracha Quirrell, ne se souciant même pas qu'il ne soit plus ligoté.

Comme c'était de toute façon son but, il s'avança devant le miroir pour regarder. Quirrell se tenait à ses côtés, exigeant de savoir ce qu'il voyait. Il se vit lui même, tenant la pierre et la mettant dans sa poche avec un clin d'œil. Mais alors même qu'il se concentrait sur l'image, des rêves de Quidditch apparurent. Il sourit presque lorsqu'il sentit le poids de la pierre dans sa poche.

Quirrell le poussa de devant le miroir, frustré. Il se laissa jeter de côté et commença à ramper vers la porte pendant que le professeur stupide pleurnichait devant l'énigme du miroir. Mais la voix sifflante parla alors qu'il était presque arrivé au but.

« Le garçon ment. Laisse-moi lui parler. »

Il se tint, regardant avec défi le professeur Quirrell lorsque celui-ci enleva son turban pour révéler la tête de Voldemort sur l'arrière de son crâne nu. Les yeux rouges brûlèrent en le regardant le poussant à ressentir de la terreur, mais il n'en ressentit pas. Il n'était pas capable de ressentir la terreur. Au lieu de ça, il adressa un sourire goguenard et dit :

« Vous n'êtes pas trop joli, hein ? »

Le visage sourit, mais c'était de rage et de haine.

« Tu vois ce que je suis devenu, Harry Potter ? Je suis une ombre, forcée de posséder des servants pour survivre. Mais plus maintenant. Plus une seule fois dès que tu m'auras donné cette pierre qui se tient dans ta poche. »

« Je ne pense pas »

Il sourit et commença à sortir à reculons, ne quittant jamais des yeux la folle créature devant lui.

« Ne fais pas l'imbécile, » gronda le visage. « Tu ferais mieux de sauver ta petite vie et me rejoindre si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort que tes parents. Ils sont morts à mes pieds, en suppliant.

« MENTEUR ! » Cracha-t-il, en commençant à se mettre vraiment en colère.

Quirrell marchait aussi à reculons pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

« Comme c'est touchant, » siffla Voldemort. « J'ai toujours apprécié la bravoure. Oui, mon garçon, tes parents furent braves. J'ai tué ton père, d'abord, et il s'est battu plutôt vaillamment, mais ta mère n'avait pas besoin de mourir. Elle aurait pu partir, mais elle a choisi de rester pour te protéger. Maintenant, donne-moi la pierre, sauf si tu veux qu'elle soit morte en vain. »

« JAMAIS ! » Cria-t-il furieusement.

Comment leur meurtrier osait-il parler d'eux, pensa-t-il alors qu'il lançait un Stupefix vers l'ordure.

Quirrell esquiva et commença à répondre. Mais le nouvel Harry était agile et les évitait facilement. Deux de ces sorts faillir toucher l'ordure, mais après, la réplique de Quirrell fut plus puissante. Le Griffondor suait sous l'effort. Il était temps d'y mettre fin. Il tenta de se rapprocher de la porte, mais grâce à cette seconde de distraction, Quirrell lui prit sa baguette. Il esquiva deux sorts avant d'être frappé par un Petrificus Totalus.

« Maintenant, tu vas me donner la Pierre, » dit Voldemort triomphalement et Quirrell tenta de l'atteindre. Il était sans défense. Il ne savait pas comment faire dans cette situation d'impuissance, alors, il commença à se retirer.

BMFS

Silas, bien sûr, avait sentit que cela finirait comme ça. Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Courir n'était pas une option. Voldemort ne devait pas obtenir la pierre ou leurs vies seraient en danger. Surtout avec cette nouvelle personnalité irréfléchie. Garçon ne pouvait pas faire de magie en dehors de la guérison, quelque chose qu'il ne contrôlait même pas. Rose ne pouvait rien faire non plus, elle ne possédait que son empathie. Harry ne pouvait pas gérer la situation, et même s'il l'avait pu, il n'avait pas plus de connaissances que le nouveau garçon.

Il ne restait donc plus que lui, Silas, et bien qu'il en sache beaucoup, et probablement plus que le nouveau gamin, il ne pensait pas pouvoir les tirer d'affaire. Pas avec Voldemort respirant à quelques centimètres de son visage. Décidé, il courut jusqu'à la porte de pierre et l'ouvrit. L'homme-cadavre y gisait toujours, l'ombre s'agitant autour de lui en une puissance maléfique.

« Réveille-toi, » dit sombrement Silas. On a besoin de toi.

Les yeux s'ouvrirent. Ils n'avaient ni iris ni pupille. Ils semblaient être des fenêtres parfaitement transparentes sur l'Enfer, un feu rouge brûlant en leur sein. Il se redressa, puis se leva lentement. Les longs et noirs cheveux liquides ondulèrent comme des vagues de chaleur et un sourire carnassier tordit les lèvres de l'homme-cadavre avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, surgissant d'un seul coup. Silas frissonna.

BMFS

Les yeux d'émeraudes de Harry s'écarquillèrent et semblèrent prendre feu lorsque la nouvelle personnalité émergea. La magie bondit de son frêle corps et la plus pure des rages tordit son visage tandis qu'il criait en brandissant sa main vers la poitrine de Quirrell. L'homme cria alors que ses vêtements et sa peau se désintégraient sous le toucher du garçon.

Le professeur tomba en arrière, Voldemort hurlant qu'il attrape la pierre. Le garçon se releva, le corps flasque, et d'un geste de la main libéra une Magie noire affamée. Quirrell tomba tandis que son corps était dévoré par la mort. Le sourire diabolique du garçon s'agrandit alors même que la colère brûlait, ravivée dans ses yeux. Trois autres mouvements de la main plus tard, Quirrell gisait sur le sol, désormais incapable de crier. Le garçon leva les bras et hurla. Le pouvoir s'échappait sauvagement, désormais sans le moindre but.

Le corps de Quirrell finit en cendre et l'ombre noire de Voldemort s'échappa. Il lui fallut tout son pouvoir pour y arriver. Le garçon derrière lui agissait comme un maelström, tentant de l'aspirer. Mais il réussit à s'enfuir. Le miroir se brisa, les murs se fissuraient, le sol tremblait. Et il n'était toujours pas satisfait. Il voulait tout détruire. Le plafond commença à s'écrouler, mais avant que les débris ne touchent le sol, ils se dissolvaient dans le néant.

BMFS

« On doit arriver à le réveiller ! C'est l'Hôte ! Il sera obligé de lui céder la place s'il se réveille ! » Cria Silas au nouvel adolescent. La chambre tremblait sous la poussée de pouvoir drainée de l'âme qu'ils partageaient. Ils devaient agir rapidement ou ils mourraient. Soit par l'épuisement de leur magie, soit par l'effondrement du château sur leur tête.

« Hé ! Réveille-toi ! » Hurla le Griffondor dans l'oreille de Harry en le secouant. Silas lui mit des gifles assez fortes pour que ses joues piques. Rose vint s'écrouler de crainte depuis sa chambre. Elle les regarda sauvagement en faisant des gestes. Silas secoua la tête et lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait réveiller Harry. Elle hocha la tête et commença à le secouer aussi. Garçon commença à hurler hystériquement du fond de son placard. Ensemble, ils étaient assez pour forcer Harry à s'éveiller.

Le garçon disparut et ils entendirent (sauf pour Rose) la porte de pierre claquer. Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Rose se balançait, à moitié endormie, et Silas la raccompagna jusque dans son lit pour qu'elle puisse dormir. Quand il revint, les cris de Garçon devenaient moins forts. Il soupira et s'assit avec lassitude à côté du nouvel adolescent. Il avait des yeux bleus et des cheveux bruns en bataille. Il était petit et assez musclé.

« Et bien, » dit Silas, épuisé « qui que tu sois, tu as failli nous faire tuer. »

« Je suis Gabriel. Et je trouve que tout s'est plutôt bien passé, » dit-il fièrement, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. « Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Et qui es-tu d'abord ? »

« Je suis Silas.. Ce que tu aurais dû faire, c'est courir au professeur Rogue pour lui faire part de tes suspicions ! Et non pas charger ici avec ces deux marmots ! Nous aurions pu être tués ! »

« Rogue était notre principal suspect ! Je ne pouvais pas me confier à lui, et ces 'marmots' se sont parfaitement débrouillés ! Sûrement plus que ce que tu aurais pu faire ! »

« Oh, ferme-là. »

Silas lui jeta un regard de colère avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Gabriel fixa quelque temps la porte avant d'entrer dans la sienne.

BMFS

Harry se réveilla lentement.

Il fut plutôt surpris de se retrouver dans l'infirmerie avec Dumbledore assis à côté de lui. La lumière de fin de matinée inondait la pièce. Il tenta de se souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était le refus de McGonagall.

Dumbledore vit sa confusion et rit.

« Monsieur... que s'est-il passé ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Quirrell n'a pas la pierre, » le rassura le vieux sorcier. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, il resta donc silencieux. Dumbledore se mit à le complimenter ainsi que Ron, et Hermione pour avoir passé les défenses des professeurs. Il donna suffisamment de détails pour que Harry comprenne vaguement quels avaient été les obstacles.

« Je pense que le dernier était plutôt brillant. Une de mes meilleures idées. »

Harry regarda dans les yeux pétillants et heureux et fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« J'ai utilisé le Miroir du Riséd, » expliqua-t-il. « Seul quelqu'un voulant la pierre sans l'intention de l'utiliser pouvait l'obtenir. »

Harry acquiesça distraitement, tout à coup, il se sentait étourdi. Les yeux de Dumbledore se rétrécirent alors que la tête de Harry s'inclinait vers l'avant comme s'il allait s'évanouir, mais il se releva et maintint sa tête avec précaution.

« Désolé, Monsieur, » dit humblement Silas en essayant d'agir comme Harry. « J'ai un peu mal à la tête. »

Et c'était vrai. Il était presque impossible pour lui ou les Autres d'émerger de force. Seule la retraite volontaire d'Harry pouvait les laisser s'imposer. Mais Silas avait vraiment eu besoin d'émerger, et ça lui avait donné de la force. De plus Harry était confus, désorienté et très gêné sous le regard du directeur, ce qui l'avait bien aidé. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu émerger autrement.

« C'est normal, » sourit Dumbledore en se détendant visiblement. « Tu as traversé une lourde épreuve. »

« Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? »

« Trois jours. Tous ces présents sont de tes amis. Ils seront plutôt contents de te revoir. »

« Et pour la pierre ? »

« Ah, la pierre. Je dois m'excuser auprès de toi, Harry. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir. À peine avais-je atteint Londres qu'il était devenu clair que l'endroit où j'aurais dû être était précisément celui que je venais de quitter. Je suis revenu juste à temps. »

Silas laissa cela passer, mais il sentait un sourire sarcastique qui tentait de déformer ses lèvres. Sacré connard de manipulateur. Silas aurait pu parier que le vieillard en avait fait exprès pour les tester, pour voir comment il tiendrait devant Voldemort. Il changea rapidement de sujet.

« Vous avez donc la pierre ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître enjoué.

« Il a été décidé qu'il serait mieux de détruire la Pierre. De cette façon, elle ne pourra jamais être utilisée de la façon dont elle faillit l'être. Si tu n'avais pas été là bien sûr. »

Silas fit semblant de sourire

« J'ai une question. »

« Je répondrai à tes questions, sauf si j'ai une très bonne raison de ne pas le faire, dans ce cas, je te prie de me pardonner. Je ne vais pas, bien sûr, te mentir. »

Ça n'était pas du tout 'bien sûr', pensa Silas, mais demanda tout de même :

« Voldemort a dit qu'il n'avait tué ma mère que parce qu'elle tentait de l'empêcher de me tuer. Pourquoi vouloir me tuer ? »

« Hélas, » soupira profondément Dumbledore, « la première chose que tu me demandes, je ne peux te répondre. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant. Tu sauras, un jour... mais chasse-le de ton esprit pour l'instant, Harry. Quand tu seras plus vieux... Je sais que tu as horreur que l'on te dise ça... Quand tu seras prêt, tu le sauras. »

D'accord. Silas, pour sûr, haïssait l'homme. Sans un seul doute. Il restait une seule chose qu'il voulait faire.

« Monsieur, à propos du professeur Rogue... Je dois avouer que j'ai cru que c'était lui ».

Et il se retira, et Harry se réveilla en entendant :

« Ah... le professeur Rogue. Je crois que tu as cru que c'était lui qui ensorcelait ton balai de Quidditch, n'est-ce pas ? En vérité, c'était Quirrell, comme je suis sûr que tu l'as réalisé. Le Professeur Rogue essayait de te sauver en professant le contre-sort. Et il a été suspicieux à propos de Quirrell tout ce temps. C'est pourquoi il gardait un œil sur lui. Je te donne ma parole Harry, tu peux le croire sans peur. Ne doute pas de lui. »

« Oh... humm... Je suis désolé, monsieur, » essaya Harry. Il réalisa qu'il devait avoir eu un léger moment d'absence. Il se sentait fatigué.

« Je te prie de lui pardonner son attitude brutale. Elle découle de l'antipathie entre lui et ton père. Un peu comme pour toi et M. Malfoy. Il y avait toujours des blagues blessantes et des insultes entre eux. Et puis, un jour, ton père fit quelque chose que Severus ne pouvait pardonner. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Harry les yeux écarquillés.

« James sauva sa vie. »

Dumbledore sourit alors que Harry clignait des yeux de surprise.

« Amusant, n'est-ce pas, la façon dont marche l'esprit des gens ? Le professeur Rogue ne pouvait pas supporter d'être en dette envers ton père... Je crois que c'est la raison pour laquelle il a travaillé si durement à te protéger cette année. Il pouvait ainsi régler sa dette et haïr en paix la mémoire de ton père. »

Harry essaya de comprendre, mais cela faisait tourner sa tête, donc il arrêta. Dumbledore s'en alla peu après. Heureusement, la plupart des questions que Harry se posait trouvèrent leurs réponses avec Ron et Hermione plus tard. Ils lui racontèrent tout de leur aventure. Hermione lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour sa perte de mémoire (bien qu'ils soient tous deux déçus de ne pas savoir ce qui s'était passé avec la pierre). Ce n'était pas tout à fait une surprise si l'on considérait le traumatisme qu'il avait subi. Elle lui raconta que Pomfresh leur avait dit qu'il avait presque épuisé sa magie lors de sa confrontation avec Quirrell. Et ce fut d'elle qu'il apprit la destruction de la pierre et la mort prochaine de Flamel.

Dans l'ensemble, il n'était pas si déçu de ne pas pouvoir se rappeler. Le souvenir de Voldemort dans les bois lui suffisait. Il dormit profondément cette nuit jusqu'au milieu du jour suivant. Quand il se réveilla, il se sentait beaucoup mieux, et demanda à Pomfresh de le laisser aller au festin de fin d'année.

_La fête fut un moment de bonheur, même s'il rougit beaucoup sous les acclamations quand les bannières de Serpentard se transformèrent en celles rouges et or des Gryffondors après que Dumbledore ait remis quelques points de dernières minutes. En fait, entouré par ses amis en liesse (les premiers qu'il ait jamais eus) , c'était la meilleure nuit de toute sa vie. C'était encore mieux que de gagner au Quidditch ou que Noël, et il n'oublierait jamais ce moment._

**Fin de la première année**


End file.
